Starcrossed Lovers
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: It is the night that holds the secrets. It is in the night that lies the passionate affairs, the timid first kisses, the heated break-ups and the first embraces. And we are all afraid of the night. LETR
1. Prologue

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13 (for now)  
  
--  
Prologue  
--  
  
Ever wondered about the beauty of darkness? How it entrances and snares the light? How the light chases the ever alluring darkness and never captures it? Goodness always looks towards evil and resists its temptations. Evil beckons and seduces. Forever we are lusting after it, hungrily we go seeking it, yet turns away when offered it, clinging to the light, to the warmth.  
  
Everyone wants to be hurt, to be beaten and tortured until they scream and cry, but the pain of it all... they remember only the pain, never the pleasure. The carnel pleasure of not knowing what comes next, of "being in the dark". It burns in each of us, enticing us. And only in the beauty of regret that we learn.  
  
We learn the pain of losing something precious, something that we love more than life itself. And it is only through regret that we understand why it is precious, why we loved it. But it is also through regret that we begin to hate. Ourselves for not understanding. It for being lost. Opportunities come and go with a fleeting kiss and hug. And then life stops and makes you wonder.  
  
A person lives in the light, sun up, sun down. And they sleep another night. It is the night that holds the secrets. It is in the night that lies the passionate affairs, the timid first kisses, the heated break-ups and the first embraces. And we are all afraid of the night. Because only in the night do we show our true selves. Only in the night do we cast off our masks and take part in the carnel pleasure that seems to elude us all. Only in the night are we truly free.  
  
I've often chased the darkness and lusted after its shadow caresses. I want to be lost, to be hidden from the light that touches everything. And once, I nearly succeeded. I wanted it so much, the solitary shadows, the whispering delight of darkness, but in the end, I was too scared to enter its realm, so now I live in the light, forever wondering about the darkness I lost.  
  
I embrace the shadows timidly, wondering when the time will come when I am free again. Wondering when the time will come when I will meet with my dark prince again.  
  
It was a wicked game he played with me, teasing me, taunting me until I nearly broke. I needed him to prove myself. I had thought that I was the one in control, that I would be the one to break him and... and what? I never figured out what I would do after he fell in love with me... and I certainly never anticipated falling in love with him. He was too far gone, too lost for me to ever catch hold.  
  
Tom Riddle. The one who cast out the darkness in me. The one who had never lived in the light. The one whose darkness I now craved.  
  
The man I love.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
The one I must now destroy. 


	2. Meetings

Star-crossed Lovers

Ryo Angel

PG

--

Meetings

--

She clutched her bag as she slowly made her way to platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. The letter said it would be between platforms nine and ten. Looking at the numbers, she bit my lips, where is it? Busteling crowds are all lined up, each waiting for the trains to come, some off to brilliant adventures, some meeting loved ones who comes for a visit. Each with their own stories and tales to tell. She took a moment to contemplate this, absorbing the atmosphere and reflecting on her own tale to tell.

Two days after her eleventh birthday, she received a letter from Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That came as a surprise to her and her parents. At first they tried to dismissed it as a joke, but soon more and more letters arrived, carried by dozens of owls, all snowy and pure. She had thought that it was snowing in July with that flurry of whiteness that surrounded her house on Pivot Dr. When reality sunk in and she realized that she really was going to learn to be a witch, her excitement could hardly contain itself. The trip to Diagon Alley, meeting the Grimlins, converting English pounds to galleons, sickles, and knuts. It was a mind-blowing experience for her.

There was one particular memory in her shopping experience that she remembered vividly. A boy about her age, with haunting brown eyes that swirled with flicks of black and ashes, dark chocolate brown hair and a pale angelic face. Their eyes met and time stood still as they bore into her. She felt that he saw all of her and all too soon he was gone.

So lost in her musings that she didn't notice the shadow that fell on her until Electra, her black cat that she had brought from home, hissed.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Snapping out of her reverie, she turned her head to see a boy not that much older than her with twinkling eyes and a mischevious grin, "Um... I'm..." She frowned slightly as Electra continued to bare her fangs at this stranger, "Electra!" She chastised before turning back to this stranger, "I don't know what got into her..." She laughed slightly as she explained that she was looking for platform nine and three-quarters. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cursed herself for sounding like a fool.

"Ahh," He gave a knowing nod, "First-year?"

Surprised, she nodded, "How did you know?"

He laughed and gestured for them to walk, "I am too. Name's Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans."

---

It was an interesting train ride, once Sirius showed her where to cross over. At first she was cautious and reached a hand to touch the seemingly solid wall, giving out a small 'oh' when her hand went through. Amused, Sirius watched her gentle exploration and followed soon after she went through.

When they had gotten onto the train, three boys immediately jumped on top of Sirus and tackled him to the ground, "Siree!" They all laughed, rumbling and tumbling around him as Lily watched, unsure of what to do.

After managing to fight them off, Sirius dusted himself off and chastised them, "Is this any way to behave with a lady in presence?"

Lily giggled as he demonstrated proper behavior, bowing stiffly and taking her hand almost to his lips. "Allow me to introduce my friends, however improper they are."

The three boys stood up stiffly and each bowed as they were introduced, "Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

"Delighted to meet you." Lily smiled at each of them, her heart stopping when she met the eyes of one James Potter.

He smiled arrogantly at her, knowing exactly what kind of reaction she had and laughed lightly as she blushed when her hands brushed his on her way to get her luggage, "Here, let me get it for you." His voice was confident and she found that she couldn't meet his eyes as the five of them walked down the train aisle in search of a empty compartment. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance and a despondent smile, shaking their heads as they entered a roomy compartment.

Another conquest for James Potter... why does he always get the pretty ones?

During the ride to Hogwarts, Remus and Peter quickly filled Lily in on some of the better known professors at Hogwarts.

"Being a muggle witch means you're going to have to work extra hard in some of the classes." Remus nodded sagely.

Lily grinned, "That's all right." Her eyes twinkled, "I'll always have you guys to help me."

They grinned back at her, "Only if you cook for us."

A smirk spread across her face as she replied teasingly, but very seriously, "Only if you want to die."

The four friends exchanged grins, "It's all right, we're wizards, I'm sure we can brew up an antidote as soon as you can poison us."

Lily only made a face and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

Hours later, a looming castle came into view and Lily's eyes grew as wide as saucers. A thin fog covered the magical caslte, giving it just the right amount of mystery and Lily looked around her surroundings and saw many excited faces.

"Lily! Come on!" Lily followed the voice and saw a range of small boats and her friends neatly situated in one of them, "First years go to Hogwarts by boats, so let's go!"

As the castle walls grew larger, so did Lily's excitement. She was going to be a witch!

------

The sorting hat did his song and everyone stood in front of it as each was sorted. Cheers erupted as each was place in a house. Finally it was Lily's turn.

"Griffyndor!" Lily smiled widely as she went to join Sirus in at the Gryffindor table, both of them cheering as Remus, Peter, and James all got placed with them. It was an unbelivable day and the feast that followed convinced Lily that this was going to be the best years of her life.

As she walked to the girls dormitory, she happened to glance out the window and she breathed a sigh of wonder as she saw the full moon shining its bright light down upon Hogwarts ground. Yes, she thought, this was going to be the best years of her life.

She was about to turn and go up the stairs when a flicker of light near the forbidden forest caught her eye, but as soon as she peer in for a closer look, it was gone. Smiling to herself, she shook her head, chalked it up to a long day and climbed the rest of the way to her dorm where many of the girls have already turned in, all except a few first-year muggles who huddled around, still too excited to sleep.

A part of her wants to join them, but another part of her, the part of her that she's never let out, held back. Instead, she went to her trunk and gathered some clothing to take a shower before settling back in a new and strange bed, her brown orbs wide and inquisitive and a small smile lit her face before she turned and closed her eyes, thinking about her wand safely locked away in her trunk, made of willow wood. Nice and swishy.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the dark boy she had bumped into while getting her wand. His haunted eyes occupied her dreams that night and many more after.

------

A/N:

Okay, I going to go through the first few years pretty fast, maybe even skipping a few. It doesn't really get really interesting until the fifth year because that's when hormones kicks in. LoL. I'm debating on how to write this story because of the whole perspective thing. Originally I wanted to write in first person narrative, but I found that it's easier for me to jump timing if I wrote it in the omniescent narrative (?) Anyways, the story will mostly follow Lily and tell me if you like it like this, with brief jumps to Tom for a bit of his perspective. I could try it for a while and if it gets too confusing, I'll change it... Every three chapters or so, I haven't quite decided, I might do a interlude to give you guys a bit of what's going on in real time - aka, the continuation of Game of Seduction. I will slowly meld them together and wrap it up. But that's not until later. Tell me what you guys think and want and I'll try to bring it all together.

I neglected to write a note on the previous chapter and was too lazy to go back and change that, so here it goes:

This story is somewhat of a prelude to "Game of Seduction" and depending on how things progress, may also be a continuation of that story. The first few chapters are sort of an introduction of the goings between Tom, Lily, and James. Then it's the love-triangle of the trio, and finally the conclusion of what happened the night Harry got his scar.

It's my own li'l story, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except for the plot. I'm doing my own little twist, so yeah. Love it, hate it, doesn't really matter. As for suing... well, I'm in college, first year. And plan to be in college for another 8. So yeah... by the time I'm through, I'll be OWING people way too much money already, so eh. XP

For those reading this because they want to know what happened in the final confrontation between Harry and "Voldemort", hang in there, I'm going to try and speed through this to get there. In the meantime, enjoy what I have here. It's not that bad a storyline.


	3. Dear Diary

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG

--  
Dear Diary.  
-- 

_August 13, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Friday the thirteenth... it's weird, all the superstition nonsense that I've been taught are real in the wizarding world. I've only been here for a few days and yet, it's as if I've never lived anywhere else. Remus told me to be careful around Hogwarts on days like today, claiming something about a poltergeist out to play tricks, but I don't believe him... Stupid James._

The snow fell gently from the darkened sky above and the pretty red-head sat quietly in the library, her emerald eyes following the path of a particular snowflake. Lily Evans shivered slightly and looked around her, wondering why the room had suddenly dropped several degrees. The slamming of a book jerked her senses and her eyes darted around the darkened room.

"Hello?" She called out. It was well past eight and by all rights she should be in her dorm before lights out, but she didn't want to be stuck in a room with a bunch of giggling witches-to-bes, so she snuck into the library after supper and stayed there since. "Sirius? Remus?" Standing up, she walked slowly around the book shelves, looking between the rows in search of her friends. Friends? Were they really her friends? Her teeth chattered as the library grew colder, what was going on? She pulled her coat closer to her as she continued her perusal down the aisles.

"Boo!"

A shriek of fear echoed down the hall and into the resident poltergeist's sensitive ears, the shriek like music to his ears. Following the source of it, he poked his head into the library wall and his eyes widened as he saw the red-head witch whispering hoarsely to a laughing black-haired warlock. "Interesting..." He mused to himself as he floated away, "Very... interesting..."

----

"How _dare _you James!" Lily was beside herself, stupid James had nearly scared ten years of life from her.

The young warlock continued to chuckled, "It's your own stupid fault. Remus warned ya, you just didn't listen."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Bloody imbecile." She stomped on his foot, spun on her heels and left, his hiss of pain left her feeling somewhat subdued, "Stupid James." She continued to mutter to herself as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Glittering Unicorns."

The portrait spun open and Lily hesitated a little before whispering something to the Fat Lady whose eyes widened and she nodded giddily, happy to take part in this nice revenge.

"Serves him right." Lily thought as she lay awake, straining her ears to hear anything that would abate her anger enough for sleep. A loud outraged cry lulled her right to dreamland, the whispering words of the sorting hat lingering in her mind, "_Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends... You would do nicely there..."_

----

_September 3, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Could Potter be any more of a stuck-up? Everywhere I go, there he is, not only making a fool of himself, but costing us house points! Lord knows I only put up with him because of Remus and the rest of the gang. Otherwise... argh!_

"All right class, today you learn how to ride brooms. For now, feet should stay strictly on the ground. There will be no taking off without my consent. Now, hold your hand over your broom and say up." The flying professor walked along the rows of students, giving encouragement when needed, "It takes time. Some people are born with it, and others... James Potter!"High in the air was abroomstickwith a certain warlock on board, "You come down here right now!"

As shecontinue to shriek at the misbehavingyoung warlock, twoof the seventh years happened to stroll by at that moment from the Slytherin house, a sneer on their faces as they took in the scene, "Look at that pathetic Gryffindor show off!"

"Narcissa, please, let's not tarry, we have important matters to see to." Her companion gave the flying figure a quick glance and scoffed, shaking his head, "Let's go."

"As you wish Lucius." The blonde witch followed her fiancé down the hall, tossing up her head in contempt. Why bother with such small, insignificant creatures? After all, soon the world would be theirs.

"Ten points off Gryffindor for disregarding instructions!" Madam Hooch huffed, taking the broomstick from James's hands, "And another ten points as well as detention with groundskeeper Ash for not landing immediately when told!"

A chorus of groans came from the Gryffindor students, how many more points can they lose?

Smirking and shaking their heads, Sirius and Peter piled on top of James as soon as he walked in the dorm door.

"Jamie my boy, we are not please, no we are not!" Sirius bellowed good-naturedly as James picked himself up.

James opened his mouth to speak when a bored voice cut in, "Please Sirius, you wanted to do that as badly as he did."

James pinpointed the source of the voice and glared at Lily who had her back to him sitting calmly in front of a roaring fire doing her Potions homework, "And I bet you didn't as well?"

His only answer was a bored yawn and the slamming of a book, "Well, I'm done for the day." She gathered up her books, "Good night, Sirius." She smiled affectionately, "Peter."

The sound of James Potter growling followed her up to her dorm room and stayed with her as she dreamed of charms and a certain wide-eyed boy.

----

_October 31, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Halloween has come! Oh the festivities... I've never imagined that it would be this perfect! All the pumpkins. Oh such big pumpkins, as largeas Dad's garden shed out in the backyard. Terrifying faces curved in, illuminated by large, thick candles. And bats! Oh, there must be hundreds of them flitting about!_

Shrieks of fear and surprise filled the grand hall as everyone filed in for the All Hollow's Eve feast. Hundreds of supposed blood-sucking bats flew around the darkened room, the only light was from the candles from within the pumpkin's mouths. A feast was laid out on the tables and from the flickering candles above, it seemed as though the entire room was filled with phantoms.

From the Slytherin's table, there were much scoffing and high falsettos in imitation of the First-year's shrieks of fear. "Imbeciles." Lucius muttered before turning to the first-year he had taken under his wing, frowning when he saw the look of longing that was directed to a certain lily among the rubble. "Severus, 'tis not well to look at her. She does not belong withus."

"But..." The small unkempt boy nodded resignedly, "Yes, Lucius." But his beetle-black eyes continued to follow the porcelain doll as she twirled around in wonderment. Why couldn't she be his? It's not fair! But... with a sigh, he tore his eyes away and focused on the discussion at hand. Spoken in code, only a select few knew what the discussion was really about - the ceremony of the Dark Mark. Lucius and Narcissa were both scheduled to have it this coming year when they graduated. Oh, to serve the Dark Lord!

A sudden silence filled the hall as everyone stilled and quieted. "Angels passing through." Lily murmured as she looked around, she felt like she was being observed. A sudden shudder and she narrowed her eyes when she caught James's eyes before they suddenly darted elsewhere, his face was completely innocent. "James! I should have known!"

"Are you all right?" Lily stilled her face and managed to get her temper under control when Remus approached.

"I'm fine. Just a little miffed is all."

Remus smiled, "Just enjoy the festivities." He looked around and saw the Slytherins huddled together, "In these dark times, it's hard for anyone to find enjoyment."

Lily cocked her head to one side, "You're only eleven Remus!" With that she pulled him to her, and rubbed her knuckles on his head, "Act your age!"

Laughing, Remus nodded and sat down with her, attacking the meal with the speed that befits a young boy. But though his appearance was happy, Lily noted that his eyes were dark with mysteries and he always looked so ill and exhausted. Maybe Madam Pomfrey would be able to help him. Tomorrow, she decided, she'll go to Madam Pomfrey for some advice.

----

_November 2, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something is wrong with Remus. I admit, following him wasn't the best idea and it was a good thing Headmaster Dumbledore was there to prevent me from going into the Whomping Willow, but... poor Remus._

The ancient Headmaster smiled faintly at Remus as he approached early that evening. "The moon is going to be full in a few hours."

Standing outside, they walked along Hogwarts grounds and Remus looked up at the moon, "Funny that I can see the moon now. So beautiful and round."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, looking at his young charge, "M&M?" He offered, holding out a bag of chocolate.

Remus smiled and took a few. He stood to one side and chewed morosely as the Whomping Willow was subdued. He took one more look at the full moon and sighed, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Headmaster..." He hesitated, "You too, Lily."

Sheepishly, the sneaky Lily came forth from her hiding place, "I didn't mean to follow you..." She stammered, "It... it's just that you always look so tired... and..."

"I understand, Lily..." Remus stopped abruptly, "I have to go." In a hurry, he disappeared into the hold of the Whomping Willow and all at once, Dumbledore moved away as it started on its arms started flying around again.

"Headmaster?" Lily gulped, unsure of what he would do.

"It's getting late," He said, "Come, walk with me."

In silence, they went into the castle walls, "Headmaster," Lily screwed up her courage, "What's wrong with Remus?"

Dumbledore paused for a second before resuming his walk, "That is something that I am not at the liberty to tell." They were at the portrait of the Fat Lady now and Lily was about to go in when Dumbledore stopped her, "For Remus's sake, tell no one of what you witnessed tonight."

Nodding, Lily went to her room and lay wide awake that night, shivering when she heard the calls of a lone wolf. "Remus, I hope you're all right."

The next afternoon, Lily pulled Remus into the library and after checking to see that no one was around, she proceeded to interrogate him, "Why were you at the Whomping Willow? Where did you go last night?"

Remus couldn't meet her eyes, "You would fear me if you knew." He said quietly, his body was slumped as if resigned to its fate.

"Try me." Lily folded her arms, "I may be a muggle, but I'm not afraid of the dark."

"What about werewolves?" Remus asked, if she was determined... so be it.

Lily frowned, "What about them?"

"Think about it. Last night was the full moon."

Lily did think about it and her heart went out to him, "Oh, Remus!"

"I received the bite as a youngster..." He told her bitterly, "I guess I should listen to my parent's and not wander off." He looked at her, "Well? Aren't you going to run away screaming now?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm dangerous, Lily." Remus couldn't believe the guts of this girl, but maybe it was because she doesn't know the implications of being near a werewolf. "I lose control of my inhibitions, becoming more wolf than human. I would attack anything and everything. Just one bite and you'll suffer the same curse I do."

Lily blinked, "You're not a werewolf now. Besides, even if you do turn into a werewolf, you've taken precautions, right?" Silly Remus. Just because she's a muggle witch, he should know that she's fearless!

Remus stared, "Right." He said slowly, "Right."

Lily smiled brilliantly, "So there!" She hugged him tightly, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. No one's going to hurt any of my friends! I promise!"

And Remus believes that nothing, not even death would dissuade her otherwise. A relieved smile graced his lips, he's found a friend. A real friend... and it was a relief that another knows of his secret. Finally.

----

_December 25, 1971_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is the Yule ball, nobody has asked me to go with them, but I am going with Sirius and the gang. I do hope Potter would behave. He's a complete bint... although I do suppose he's been this way all his life. No matter what my mother says, boys will definitely not always be boys. If I shall ever have a boy, he will be the perfect angel!_

_I saw him today. I followed him to an empty room and found the strangest thing..._

"James! Are you ready yet!" It's almost eight and the quartet have been waiting for James for almost half an hour, "We're going to be late!"

They were greeted with silence, "Merlin! How long does it take to get dressed?" Peter muttered, "Lily didn't take as long as he's taking!"

At the mention of her name, Lily smirked, "Some people just needs more time to primp and pretty themselves." As soon as she finished speaking, James came out, his hair sticking up from all directions and he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothing, "And for some, it doesn't matter how long it takes."

Her friends snickered at her implication, but before James could retort, Siruis pushed them ahead, "We're going to be late as it is, let's move it!"

"What's your hurry anyways Siri?" Remus asked, "It doesn't end until midnight, we still have a few hours."

Sirius muttered something under his breath as he continued to urge them and Lily shrugged with the rest of them, "Maybe he has a date." She smiled conspiratorially, laughing as she was punched good-naturedly in the arm, "That hurts you wank..." She trailed off as she saw him, the boy from Diagon Alley. He turned a corner and disappeared from her view. "I'll see you guys in there."

"Where are you going?" Remus called after her.

"To the little girl's room!" She called back as she rounded the corner. "Where is he?" She murmured as she looked at the empty corridor. Suddenly she heard a door open to her left and she hurried, seeing him enter a room. Indecision warred in her mind, what was she doing? Following a complete stranger down the hall like this! Her mother surely taught her better! But... with a resolved face, she opened the door and slipped in.

Darkness shrouded her and she shuddered as a cold breeze wafted through. "Hello?" She called out, "Anybody there?" Taking out her wand, she spoke quickly and was relieved when candles were lit around her. She frowned at the empty room. There was no one there. In fact, there was nothing there save a table at the center of the room. "That's strange." She could have sworn he slipped in here. As she was about to leave, she saw that the table wasn't completely bare. In fact, there appears to be a present there. As she approached, she saw that it was addressed to her.

Completely baffled, she took the present and turned it around. There was her name, but it doesn't say who it's from. Looking around again, she sighed and walked slowly out of the room and ran straight to her dorm room. Everybody had gone to the Yule Ball and she was alone with her strange present. "Maybe it's from him..." She guessed with uncertainty.

Slowly unwrapping it, her mouth curved upwards as she saw what laid in front of her, "A diary." Etched intricately in silver was her name in the center of the leather book. "And a card." Setting the diary aside, she broke the seal and took it out, "Merry Christmas, Lily Evans. May Santa bring you all that you asked for. With love, TMR." Lily stared at the initials. TMR? Did she know anyone with those initials?

All through the night, she mused about this mysterious boy who left her this present. Needless to say, she never made it to the Yule Ball.

----

_January 1, 1972_

_Dear newest Diary,_

_**Hello Lily.**_

With a surprised gasp, Lily stilled her quill and watched as words magically appeared.

**_My name is Tom. How was your day?_**

A little laugh and a smile still on her face, she began writing once more.

_Dear Tom,_

_I received you as a Christmas present... although I'm somewhat hesitant to accept you..._

_**Why?**_

Lily stared in astonishment. It writes back!

_Anonymous strangers giving me presents are somewhat suspicious, don't you agree? Especially in times like these._

**_Yes. But all the same, I can hardly be considered dangerous_.**

Lily smiled as she wrote.

_No. Hardly dangerous at all. In fact, you're going to be my new diary to keep for the new year..._

------

A/N: Merry Christmas! My present to you all. I think I'll try to update once a month. Hope you all like this chapter and please, reviews would be a very nice present this year

As for flames... they are welcome as well... considering it's about 40 degrees here and we have no heater... colder than ever! Brrr!

Also, I need some interesting names for Professors in Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Divinations, Quidditch, andPotions.Any suggestions would be much appreciated!

Thank-you to those that reviewed - rei, fire-icecat, grace is an author, Desiree K Troy.

Special thanks to fire-icecat for reminding me that Tom is older than Lily... by 44 years actually when I went to look it up... but nonetheless, it's still their pairing...

Special mention to The Harry Potter Lexicon - - they truly are the encyclopedia to everything Harry Potter.


	4. Secret Revealed

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG  
--  
Secret Revealed  
-- 

_February 14, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_It's Valentine's Day. Funny how in the muggle world, it's a day to celebrate lovers and what not. Not here though._

**_Do you rather be in the muggle world?_**

_No. Not at all. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything. Except maybe pancakes._

**_Pancakes?_**

_I'm just kidding. But there are times..._

**_Why?_**

_Because the pancakes here are terrible! But that's besides the point. We have today off because St. Valentines was actually a great wizard who died helping muggles excape capture. I guess some of the history books in the muggle world is true after all. I also got a present from TMR again. It's a locket. I can't open it though. It actually requires a key._

**_Do you like it?_**

_Yes. It's marvalous. It even has my initials on it. Gold on silver. I really wish I have the key to it. Maybe it has his picture inside! Although it is sort of weird wearing it if it does..._

**_How so?_**

_It'll almost be like he's my unknown boyfriend._

_Do you want him to be?_

_Don't be silly, Tom. I'm only eleven!_

Lily woke up early that Monday morning and looked around, blinking her eyes in confusion. Usually Sirius or Remus would be pounding on the door yelling at her to wake up. Why is today so calm? She shook her head, and why are there floating hearts all over the dorm room. Looking around, she saw that most of the other young witches are still sleeping. She could have sworn that there was school today. Isn't there? Getting out of bed, she quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. Again she was surprised by the onslaught of floating hearts and... she cautiously sniff the air, roses. The fragrance of roses lingered in the air, sweetly perfuming her surroundings. Not a lot of people were at breakfast yet and Lily frowned. What's going on?

Spotting someone almost running out the door, she quickly called out, "Hey Sev!"

He frozed. Not knowing what to do, he slowly turned and saw a vision of lovliness walking towards him. Could it be? Severus blinked several times and wondered if maybe the fragrance has befundled him.

"You're Severus Snape, right?" Lily smiled as she ducked her head and looked him in the eye, "From the Slytherin house?"

Slowly, he nodded his head, elated that she knew who he was. And then he cursed his awkwardness. The one time she talks to him and all he could do was stand there and nod.

Still smiling, she asked, "Is there classes today? And why are there so many floating hearts?"

He blinked, she didn't know?

Answering his thoughts, she continues, "I'm muggle born, so I'm still new to the wizard world, although Remus and Sirius tries to "educate me." She puts in the air quotes and giggles.

Heavenly goodness! Severus almost fainted. Taking a deep breath, he was about to answer her when a voice cut between them, "It's Valentine's Day."

A scowl crossed both Severus and Lily's face, "No one's asking you, Potter!"

"And asking a snake is better than me?" James's reaction was a mixture of shock and outrage. Here he was, waking up early so he could show her around and tell her what's going on and she's not grateful?

"Better a snake than slime!" She shot back, "Bugger off!" With a huff, she stormed out of the dining room, ignoring Severus and the two seventh years coming up to them.

Shooting a glare at Severus, James also stormed off, leaving the three Slytherins to their own devices. "What did we say about leaving her alone, Severus?" Narcissa asked coldly.

Fear started from the bottom of his stomach, "I... you see, she..." He tried to stammer out an explanation, but one swift glare from Lucious left him speechless.

"Tonight."

Severus nodded quickly as he darted away, praying for courage as he limbered off.

----

Angry and tense, Lily prowled the hallways like a tigress out for prey, "Stupid Potter. Must he always anger me?" With a loud sigh, she went into the library, blissful silence. Running her hands along the book bindings, she snatched up one that caught her eyes, "Holy Saints." Frowning a little, she wondered why such a religious book was doing in a library for magic learners. Curling up with it, she started flipping the pages, surprise delighted in her eyes as she found out that some of the Saints were actually great wizards. Remembering what James had said about today, she flipped to the end of the book and sure enough, there stood St. Valentine's waving his hands and blowing hearts out of the book. Clear delighted laughter rang through the library and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Whoops...

With a happy little sigh, she replaced the book and began to wander the halls again, noting that it was still quite empty of all students. Either stuffing their faces or still sleeping, she thought as she rounded the corner. "Hey!" She called out, "It's you!" The boy in front of her stopped and smiled at her before darting into a classroom. "Oh no you don't!" She quickly went in and once again, there was no one. "How is this possible? No one can aparatus from Hogwarts. It's forbidden." There's a riddle to be solved and she's going to solve it!

A sparkle caught her eye and when she went to investigate, around a candlestick curled a dainty round locket with the initials L.E. carved into it. Another present from TMR? She picked up the locket and from somewhere a note dropped onto the floor. Adding more mystery to her riddle, she pocketed the locket and picked up the note.

Dearest Lily,

Happy Valentine's Day. Muggles do love to give presents, yes?

Love,

TMR.

----

That night, the four boys returned to their common room from a nice romp out in the rain to find Lily curled up in front of the fire with a dazed look on her face as she fingered something around her neck. Looking at one another and exchanging a mischievious smile, they took out their wands and was about to cast a spell when she said in a very quiet but commanding tone, "Do and die."

"Aww, you're no fun, Lily." Peter grumbled as he sat down with a huff next to her.

Remus and Sirius soon followed. James however, rolled his eyes and ran up to take a shower. He rather liked being clean."Hey, where were you this morning? We missed you at breakfast."

She cast them a wary look and curled up to avoid the mud and grime, "After you guys convenient forgot to tell me that today's a wizard holiday and there's no classes?"

Far from looking guilty, they just grinned, "We thought you'd know."

"Yeah, right." Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore when Sirius was about to drap an arm around her, "Go take a shower you imbiciles!" She almost shrieked.

"It's just a little mud." Grinning at each other, they formed a small circle around her and advanced. With a yelp of laughter, Lily ducked from behind them and raced out the dorm, the three boys in hot pursuit.

----

_March 18, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_Yesterday was St. Patrick's Day. It's actually meaningless in the wizard world, but in the muggle world, whoever isn't wearing green gets pinched. All day yesterday people were asking why I was such a greeny. Is that even a word?_

**_No. But you looked beautiful, just like your name. Dressed in all green with flaming red hair. A hint of green in the middle..._**

Lily frowned. She never told Tom what she looked like.

_How do you know?_

**_I was there._**

----

_March 19, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_I'm almost afraid to write in here. How were you there on the 17th? Who are you? Are you TMR? I'm writing my most secretest thoughts in here, why_

**_I was afraid._**

Afraid? Lily stared, her breathing ragged.

_Who are you?_

**_I am Tom._**

_TMR?_

**_Thomas Marvolo Riddle._**

----

_March 20, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_Are you really Voldemort?_

**_Yes._**

Lily stared at that word. All that she was told. All that she researched...

**_Are you afraid?_**

_Of what?_

**_Me._**

The greatest wizard in the world who went over to the dark side. How can she not be? He killed thousands of muggles. She herself was a muggle. Is a muggle. But...

_Why should I be?_

----

_April 22, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_I want to see you._

Lily waited nervously as she awaited his response. Since she found out who he really is, she's been dying to see what he really looks like. Is he as scary as the books portrayed him to be? As cold and blood-thirsty?

**_As my lady wishes._**

Two days after her last entry, Lily stood at the edge of the forbidden forest just as the moon climbed to its highest, nervously awaiting the arrival of the dark lord. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she looked around her surroundings. It was rumored that the headmaster sees everything. Would he know that she was out here? She tried so hard to cover all her tracks. Taking great precaution to avoid all the major hallways and to use as many secret passageways as she could find. But was it good enough? Lily squared her shoulders, it would have to be.

A shade would lead her to him he had said. What did he mean by that? A shadow? No, that doesn't seem right. How could a shadow lead her anywhere? Shade...

From the eerie quietness of the forest suddenly came a loud whoop, "Hello Lily!"

Stiffening, Lily's heart sped up as the poltergist showed himself. Peeves took on a look of triumph, laughing silently to himself as he motioned for Lily to follow him. It wasn't often that the dark lord wants to see a muggle-witch, but as his lord proclaims, all must follow.

As Lily followed the floating Peeves, she wondered what she got herself into. The forbidden forest must be forbidden for a reason, right? As soon as fear entered her, it was quickly dispeled, Tom wouldn't let anything happen to her. After all, he asked her to come. But what if... what if he wanted her here so he could kill her himself? After all, he is the Dark Lord. Voldemort. She took a deep breath and told herself to stop questioning what's going on. She had decided to come, there's no going back now.

She could see a light ahead where there seemed to be a clearing, "I'll leave you here, Miss." Peeves grinned, "His lord will see you back."

Lily watched as Peeves blinked out and gathering courage, she continued on her own into the clearing. A small smile lit her face when she spied that boy that she had seen around the castle and at Diagon Alley. "Tom?"

Tom grinned as he walked up to her and from the air plucked a white lily, "A lily for Lily."

He smiled as she took it, a tentatively smile on her face, "I thought it would be easier if I greeted you like this."

Lily was puzzled until she remembered that Lord Voldemort was born over 40 years ago, old enough to be her grand-father. But this little boy... "How?"

He opened his arms and gestured grandly to the sunlit clearing, "How did all this came about?" He asked before answering as he ran his knuckles down her cheek, "Magic."

Tom stood in front of her, an easy smile on his face, head tilted, fingers interlaced as he waited.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked quietly, "Why me?"

Tom ran a hand through his long shaggy black hair and smiled, "Because you're different." He leaned in closer and whispered, "Because your soul calls to me."

----

_May 20, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_I'm going back home today. Home sweet home. Mom and Dad will be so proud of me. Will you continue to write to me?_

**_As long as you want me to._**

_I do. Always. Mom and Dad would be so proud. I'm a little hesitant to see Petunia again. She's so scared of magic. Even when we were kids, she hated the magicians that came to my birthday parties. She hated the fact that I went to Hogwarts. I wonder how she would react when I come back home._

**_Do you want her gone?_**

Lily stared, horrified.

_You wouldn't hurt my family, would you Tom?_

_**No. Not if you don't want me to.**_

_I really wish you wouldn't harm other muggles too..._

**It's who I am, Lil**y.

_Can't you change?_

Lily sighed when no answer came up.

_No matter. Come visit me. I want to see you again._

_**As my lady wishes.**_

------

A/N: Another month, another update. It's long I'm so proud of myself! But there is an inner motive School has started anew and I definately won't have my time to write, so I'm giving you guys this. The diary part helps the story and it also implies things. I might actually do the next chapter all in diary format if I really can't find the time to update.

And the reviews... sigh I really wish I had more reviews... maybe if I say this is going to be a HP/DM and HG/RW fic... which it is... just later on the story.

I would really like to have at least 5 reviews on this chapter...

Also, I'm thinking of starting a fanfic/image gallery for all my chibi images. I have over 300! If you guys have any space, please let me know. I'll be storing the fanfics and the images somewhere else, I just need a site that doesn't have a lot of pop-ups and ads Thank-you much!

Thankies to those that did review! Love you much!

NOTE I know it's somewhat vague and it doesn't seem done, but I will go back and revamp it as soon as I have time.


	5. A Midsummer Night's Dream

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG  
-----  
A Midsummer Night's Dream  
-----

NOTE: Revised June 11, 2005

_June 23, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_I've forgotten how hard it is to do things without magic, but I've also forgotten how fun it is to cook for oneself. No levitations, no presto change-o!_

_**I think you're thinking too much about the magicians instead of wizards and witches, love.**_

_Perhaps, but still, the mundane has its own form of magic and I do miss listening to the radio and watching TV. And there is that sister to sister bonding that I miss..._

_**Is something wrong?**_

_It's Petunia, she's been so cold to me ever since I came back from Hogwarts. I just wish I can make things better._

Lily looked up from her book and greeted her sister with a smile, "Want to make cookies with me?"

Sour-faced, Petunia glowered, "With a cauldron and a wand?" She ignored her Lily's wince and with a hard glare, she hissed, "No." Head turned up; she disappeared into the living room, ignoring her sister's pained expression.

Lily let out a sigh as she started baking. Petunia has been so difficult ever since Lily came back bursting with excitement and news. Why all this? Lily mixed the batter with anger, she didn't ask to be a witch, she just is. Why can't Petunia accept that?

As the cookies baked in the oven, Lily sat on the counter, sucking on one cookie-dough covered finger as she read about the recently published Witches Weekly. Laughing slightly at the silliness of the situation, a witch reading a wizard publication while baking cookies muggle style, she turned the page only to find a desolate and blacken picture that took away all laughter. Quickly, she looked at the headlines "Dozens of Muggles Attacked and Killed". Her breath quickened and she shook her head as she read on:

_"He-who-must-not-be-named has launched his most devastating attack yet, killing more than three dozen muggle citizens and demolishing over two city blocks in the outskirts of New York City in America."_

Lily couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but yet, it was there. Why, Tom? She thought to herself, why did you order it done? Today just wasn't her day, first it was Petunia, now Tom... Voldemort. He's Voldemort. She tried to get it through her head, but in the journal, Tom wasn't He-who-must-not-be-named, he was Tom. Just Tom. She wanted to rush in and demand an answer, but with tears in her eyes, she knew it wouldn't do her any good. He wouldn't deny her anything, but to give up ruling over the world, that was unacceptable to him. And in some part of Lily, deep down inside, she wanted it as well. Not to rule the world, but to be by his side, just being with him. A deprecating laugh echoed through the kitchen. She was only 12 and he's old enough to be her grandfather. And yet... yet she couldn't help herself.

Looking down at the gruesome picture, she closed her eyes and ripped it apart, it's no use. It didn't really matter anyways. All those that she loves are safe. That is why really matters to her. A frown on her face, she took in a deep breath and with a yip, she hurried to the oven, praying to Merlin that her cookies weren't burnt, the chaos of the world forgotten for that one instant. And that one instant was enough for now.

_July 18, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_**Happy Birthday Lily.**_

_You know! How did you know?_

_**I know everything about you, love. Your present should be arriving shortly.**_

_You got me a present? What is it? How will it get here?_

_**I used a muggle method and mailed it.**_

_You know how to do that?_

_**I was raised in a muggle orphanage for quite some time, love.**_

_Oh yeah... thank-you in advance... the doorbell rang! Maybe your present is here!_

"Delivery for Lily Evans!" The mailman clucked, "Must be a new boyfriend, eh, Lily?" Ricky the mailman, as everyone on the block calls him. He's been around as long as Lily could remember and she had always looked forward to his comings and goings. It was almost like a peddler coming to peddle his wares.

A wry look on her face, Lily stuck out her tongue at the mailman, "Just gimme!" She held out her hand, "Ricky, I do swear, if you ever stopped butting into other's business, you will die of curiosity!"

Her long-time friend only laughed, "That's why I became a mailman!" Magically, he pulled out another package, "And a very happy birthday, Miss Lily Evans." With a dip of his hat, he started off, whistling a tune that only he knew. Staring at his retreating back for a moment, Lily was lost in contemplation; it could be that Ricky is a squab. A little laugh escaped her lips and she shrugged as went back inside, clutching the two packages as she ran up the stairs, nearing crashing into her sister who gave her a dark look.

"Watch where you're going, witch!" Petunia didn't try to hide her malevolence and stalked off, ignoring her older sister.

The excitement forgotten, Lily walked subdue into her room. Petunia wasn't like this when their parent's were around. Just this morning, she was really nice and borderline friendly. Petunia even gave her a scarf for her birthday... albeit a really ugly and useless one, but a scarf nonetheless. With a croaking laugh, Lily sank to the floor, she knew it was a farce to keep her parent's at bay and Lily would never tell her parent's about Petunia's mistreatment of her. This battle was hers to fight. Hers alone, but sometimes... sometimes she just wishes there was someone else there who can be her support through it all. She closed her eyes to keep the tears inside and when she found her control again, she took a calming breath and opened her eyes to see the two packages in front of her. Keep the suspension on a little longer, Lily opened Ricky's package first, taking care to keep the wrapping paper intact. When she finally opened it, she laughed. Candy. Ordinary run of the mill muggle candy. Comfort food. A small smile on her face, Lily thought back to her suspicion that Ricky might be a squab... or maybe even a real wizard... that might explain a few things... a small smile on her face, she reached for Tom's package.

"What did you get me, Tom?" She murmured to herself she slowly opened it. When she finally lifted the star-dust lid, Lily gasped when she lifted the delicate amulet out. Made out of black elven metal, it was in the shape of the sun, its rays sticking out sharply. But the thing that caught Lily's eyes was the shimmering heart of it. Within the sun's center was_the_ dark mark. Shimmering all in petrified silver dew, it nicely contrasting the darkness of the sun.

"Thank-you Tom." Lily whispered softly as she fastened the necklace on and her fingers traced the dark mark that seemed to burn into her skin like gold fire. "Thank-you for always being there." A brave smile on her face, Lily didn't worry about her sister anymore. Lily knows that she doesn't belong to the muggle world anymore than Petunia belongs to the magic realm.

_August 6, 1972_

_Dear Tom,_

_Last night was wonderful. Thank-you for sending me such a dream. I'll never forget it._

_**I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nothing is too good for my Lily.**_

_I don't belong to anyone Tom. Only myself._

_**I know, love. I know.**_

Lily frowned at his response, but chose not to pursue it and instead wrote about her arrival at Hogwarts.

_Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were all here and they all pitched in to get me a belated birthday present. It was the best!_

_**James Potter?**_

_Yeah. And Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You won't hurt them, will you, Tom?_

Lily waited anxiously for his response. Just as she was about to give up,

_**I can't promise you that, love. When it comes down to it, they have to choose sides.**_

_But_

_**And so must you.**_

It started out so innocently. She had flown to the moon, leaving a trail of fairy dust in her wake. She was free, not a care in the world as she swooped around and around. Tom was there, naturally, watching her every move, the red of his eyes follow her path. Fairies followed her round and round, flying criss-crossing around her path, all of them chattering happily. The amulet that Tom had given her shone brightly against the darkness of the night and she used it to light her way as she walked along the moon. A fairy castle stood majestically in front of her and Tom had pulled her along when she stopped in awe.

"Mustn't tarry, love." He whispered into her ear when she stopped to look at the intricate designs at the stairway, "We have a dance to attend."

Her butterfly pajamas turned instantly into a dress that was meant for a princess and a tiara nestled itself in her fiery curls. The clicking of her glass heels pounded against the tiles as the ballroom door was thrown open and music swelled up. There wasn't a care in her mind as she let herself be swept away by the magic that Tom had created for her and her alone. What she had done to deserve this, she couldn't figure out. All she knew was that she never wanted it to end. This is to be her forever dream-come-true and now...

_**And so must you.**_

How can she choose? How does he expect her to choose? She was born a muggle and though she may not belong to that world anymore, she just couldn't. Her new friends were all wizards of the light side. So how can she choose?

_You're not being fair, Tom._

_**All's fair in love and war. But the time hasn't come for you to choose yet, darling.**_

_And ifI don''t choose you?_

_**Then you would have chosen James Potter.**_

Lily stared at the diary that lay next to her bed. For almost a month, it sat there gathering dust. She wanted to write in it, to let go of her feelings, her frustrations, but most of all... to talk to Tom. But she held back, still needing time to digest all that had gone on. She know he likes her, love her, even, but he wanted her to choose. She shook her head in confusion. If she didn't choose him, she would have chosen James Potter.

Potter, he had said. Of all the people in the world, why would he have said James Potter? What does Potter have anything to do with her choice? It's not like she's dating him... Merlin, no. She'd rather die than to go out with that chauvinistic pig! The thought of Potter made her skin crawl. Strictly speaking, James isn't a bad a guy, but there's something about him that didn't make her feel good.

"What should I do, Puck?" Lily asked her fairy friend. A mischievous gift, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James all pitched in together to give her a tamed fairy as her birthday present. Lily was overjoyed to see such a creature and they took an instant liking to each other. "Remus is the one that I know I can turn to for help, no matter what the situation was, but he has his own problems. Peter isn't a bad guy when he's with the gang, but whenever he and James get together... they resonate a bad vibe. It really creeps me out." Puck nodded sagely and fluttered around nervously as he waited for Lily to continue, scattering fairy dust all over her.

"It was only with Sirius that James gives me a feeling of okayness... if that's even a word. Siri calms James down the most... it would be pretty neat if they were lovers." In the muggle world, Lily would never have dared uttered such a proclamation, but in the wizard world where anyone can have a baby, no matter their sex, reproduction was no issue and love eventually sprouted out of everywhere, between man and woman, man and man, woman and woman, cat and rabbit. Remus even has a cabbit as a familiar and everyone all wondered how he chanced upon it. But... with a sigh, Lily spoke mournfully, "No matter how I look at it, between James and Tom, just the aura they emitted... why can't James be Voldemort and Tom be the twelve-year-old mischief maker, huh Puck?" She stroked his silk-like wings and watched as he flew in an arch before settling down on the palm of her hand, shaking his head, letting fairy dust gather at his feet.

"I guess you wouldn't know either, huh, Puck?" She laughed softly as he stood up and did a little jig, sprinkling dust everywhere, "I'm lucky those dust disappears if not collected, otherwise, there's going to be lots of dust bunnies around here." Stroking Puck absently mindedly, Lily let her mind wander again and soon her thoughts turned to Tom and what he had said.

_**All's fair in love and war.**_

She was asked to choose between love and war. Tom and James. Why the hell does it have to be James bloody Potter?

_**The time hasn't come for you to choose yet.**_

Damn right the time hasn't come yet. If she has to choose between Potter and Tom now, there isn't a choice, she already know what her decision is. What is she thinking? There only is one decision - Tom. Always Tom, forever Tom. There is no way that she would choose James Potter! Just the thought of it made her shiver uneasily. Her eyes drifted longingly to the diary and now that she finally made up her mind, she was about to reach for it when a tapping sound was heard. Her attention turned to her window and what she saw there made her eyes grow wide with disbelief.

A/N: It's been Merlin knows how long, but I'm back! Not for too long, however. I have a really busy schedule these days. I have finished my first year at college and am in the middle of making some money so that I have enough money to pay the bills for next year .

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I revised it slightly... okay, a lot, lengthened it a little, introduced you guys to Puck and what-not. Hope you guys like! Next chapter: James, Lily, some more journal entries, a park and... is that a pet rock? 0.-

Tentative update day - July 2, 2005

Thank-you to those that reviewed –

**Regi** – Oh, thank you so much for not giving up on me! I will update, see, I have updated! **Rather**, **Sunflower**, **kiayea** – The story is going to keep on progressing until they finish their 7th year and eventually will merge with GoS. **fire-icecat** – That's great, what's the address? I'm thinking about starting my own site too… maybe you can help me with some of the html


	6. Friends For Now

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG  
--  
Friends... For Now  
--

James was wandering aimlessly around the school grounds when he saw Lily's figure through the window. Wanting to be friends with her... just to keep the peace of course, he picked up a few pebbles and started to throw them at the window. When he didn't get a response, he puckered his lips and taking a quick look around, he made a sign and muttered a few words. He knew a few spells that didn't require a wand; they were forbidden to first, second, and third years, but who really cares? Smiling mirthfully, James floated up to the window to see Lily about to reach over for a book. Thinking to surprise her, he knocked loudly on the window and made a face to prepare himself.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily flew into a fit when she saw him floating there, his face deformed, "The Headmaster is surely going to say something about this!" She quickly opened her window and yanked him in, "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"What's it to you, Evans?" It wasn't that James liked to tease Lily, but rather, she was really cute with her face all red like her hair, "You know... you look kinda like a tomato with your face all red like that..." He also has a really bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Lily opened her mouth to say something and then clamped it shut, her red face boiling mad at his next comment, "You really should have been named 'Mato 'stead of Lily."

The even-tempered Evans did not have a response for him. Her mind made up, she just smiled and took a deep breath before screaming her lungs off, "James Potter, you pervert!"

The birds were startled from their roosts and they took off flying, not wanting to stick around to see what was going to happen. Those within a 2-mile radius had heard Lily's indignant scream and shook their head, feeling almost sorry for the young Potter. If it's courting he wanted, he could have tried to do it the proper way. Approach her with a declaration of courtship the way it used to be. Those old enough yearned for the olden days when boys had more honor than to sneak into a girl's dormitory to express themselves. Boys these days...

All in all, James Potter was very much frightened when all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by three of the top wizards on Hogwarts ground. Even more surprising when he heard Lily sniffling out an explanation, "He... he just suh... suddenly appeared. I... I whu... was changing... and that... he..."

"There, there, sweetheart, we're here now." Madame Pomfrey shot the young Potter a very dark look as she lead the supposed chaste Lily out of the room and into the infirmary to get treated for shock.

James, however, did not receive any sympathy from Professor Mastion. "Mr. Potter! The disgrace! And this being the girl's dormitory, I'm going to have to talk to the headmaster about this! Detention for sure! And one hundred..."

"Now, now, Mastion. The girl is fine and can't you see the boy is scared proper? I'm sure that he won't do such a thing again, now will you, Mister Potter?"

James looked up at his hero, the elderly Professor Dumbledore and notices the intense glittering in his eyes, "Aye, Professor." James' voice was quiet and he clasped his hands together tightly.

Mastion was still not satisfied, "The punishment! He must be pun..."

"Ah yes, the punishment must fit the crime." Dumbledore kept his calm demeanor and then nodded after some deliberation, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and one month's detention with Groundskeeper Ash... as well as a week's detention with me." James and Mastion were surprised at the last. Dumbledore was known for being lenient, but he has never given out detention with himself. "Be sure to show up this Saturday morning. Seven sharp."

"Aye professor." James stood there until Mastion cast a sharp look at him.

"Go now."

A curt nod and without another word, James ran off, determined to find Lily and to exact his revenge. The nerve of that girl!

-----------

_September 10, 1972_

_Hi Tom._

**_Lily... it has been quite a while._**

_Yeah, I know. I was... a little flustered._

**_I understand._**

Lily stared at the blank page. Does she dare?

_James and I had a fight yesterday._

**_Did you?_**

_Yes. And we... we had a talk. Kind of._

There was no response from Tom and Lily took in a deep breath.

_It's strange almost. I despised him for so long and then..._

**_And now you find yourself strangely fascinated._**

_No. Not quite that. I don't know how to describe it. I feel almost..._

**_in love?_**

Lily frowned at Tom's statement.

_Why are you so obsessive about this? I've only turned 12 a few months ago Tom... or have you forgotten?_

It had been at the back of Lily's mind nagging at her that maybe Tom... this Tom... might love her. He's so much older. And yet...

**_What have you been doing since we last talked?_**

_A little this and that. I've named my fairy Puck, after the trickster hobgoblin._

Lily finally closed her diary and on a whim, kissed the spine, "Ever you, Tom." She whispered before placing it on her side table and going to bed. "Ever you."

-----

James scowled as he made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. It's bloody 6:30 in the morning! He'll get his revenge. Darn tootin' he will! An evil grin appeared on his face and James giggled uncontrollably for quite some time as thoughts ran through his mind, each one worse than the other. "Soon, Lily... soon..." He whispered to himself as he walked down the corridors. Thankfully, no one was around to see him, least his cool, aloof reputation would have been ruined.

At seven sharp, James managed to get a hold of himself and he raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open to revealed Dumbledore, glittering eyes and all. "Lemon Drop?"

-----

Lily sighed as she stared out at the pond. It's so calm and peaceful, a few fiery leaves has fallen in, making small swirls as it floated by. Lily's eyes followed the course of one of them and blinked when her eyes met the narrowed ones of one James Harold Potter. A slow smirk made its way across her lips and she cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

James' eyes narrowed and he began to stalk towards Lily, but the closer he got, the less angry he became. Confusion lit into his eyes and Lily could see it when he finally stopped in front of her. "I'm mad at you." He pouted.

Lily struggled to hold back her laughter, but the little sparkle above James' head wiggled, placed its hands on its hips and stamped its foot, Lily couldn't contain herself. "I'm mad at you?" She howled. "What are you? A girl?"

The anger came roaring back at Lily's mockery of his statement and he scowled, "Evans..." He began warningly.

Lily just looked at him, "Potter..." She teased. "C'mere Puck." She held out her hand towards the miniscule fairy; smiling as it fly to her hand. She placed Puck on top of her own head and said, "Think happy thoughts, Potter."

Taken off guard, James frowned, this was not going as he expected. Where is the face bashing, hair pulling fight he envisioned as he aired out Dumbledore's books and swept his floor? Where was the blood? The violence? The pain? "Think happy thoughts?" He managed to sputter out.

Laughing and suddenly feeling carefree, Lily held out her hands, "It's a muggle thing. Peter Pan? Perhaps you've heard of it?" Lily waited ten seconds before clucking her tongue, "Of course not." She sighed. "What do you want, Potter? I tire of this." She returned her gaze to the pond, "I tire of all of this." It was true, she suddenly felt drained. The amusement was gone and her eyes were troubled. Strangely moved by this, James moved a little closer, flinching when Lily moved a little away.

"You want to talk about it?" James heard himself asking.

"You wouldn't understand." Lily said quietly, still staring out across the water. "You're not a muggle warlock."

"And you are?" James taunted.

Lily turned her face towards him and James flinched involuntarily when he saw the emptiness in her eyes. "It's all fun and games to you, isn't James? Being a warlock, a so-called pure-blood at that. But it's not. It's not a game, James." Lily blinked away her tears, "It's real."

James considered her words and her expression. "It's your family, isn't it?" He finally asked. "Some of them disapprove of this."

Lily smiled wryly, "Aren't you going to correct my terminology?" She lightly teased.

"If you want." James expression was unreadable as he continued, "A warlock is a profession. We are simply wizards and witches until then." He continues to stare at her and she, him. "What is going on between us, Lily?"

And if I chose wrong? If I didn't choose you?

Then you didn't choose me. You would have chosen James Potter.

Lily flinched ever so slightly as those words ran across her mind, "We're friends, James." She managed a small smile, "Well, friends when we're not fighting." She hesitated, "Aren't we?"

James had a nagging thought at the back of his mind and he felt his heart plummet at her words, but he gave her a quick smile, "Of course." For now we are...

------

_December 18th, 1972_

_**Good evening Love**._

Lily smiled at the endearment. Ever since that last entry about James, Tom had made an effort to stay away from topics that depress her and she found the excitement of writing to him back again.

_The Yule ball is coming up, Tom._

**_Are you planning to attend?_**

_If I have a date. I refuse to go with Sirius and the gang._

_**Ahh, the mangy dog is still pressing you to go out with him**._

Lily laughed at the idea of Sirius lying on her lap whimpering with devotion.

_No. Sirius isn't like that._

Lily hesitated; this wasn't going to be easy to write.

_James actually asked me._

There was a long silence and Lily held her breath.

**_Did he?_**

For the nth time, Lily cursed not being able to talk to Tom directly. She had no idea what his thoughts are. Was that a curious question, an angry question, what?

_Yeah. I told him I already have a date._

**Do you? Who?**

Lily smiled.

_You, silly. Oh please say you'll come take me to the Yule ball._

**_Of course._**

------

A/N:

Tentative update day - August 2, 2005

That update day got shot out of the water. LoL. So it's been half a year, but I'm back! LoL. I'm finishing up my second year in college, and there isn't much time to write, what with classes and homework and RL.

I am currently working on a website called Lily's Riddle, dedicated to all unconventional/questionable pairings in fanfiction, not necessarily Lily and Tom. Any authors out there? Send it to me and if I like it, I'll post it up. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's slightly deviated from the original slight angst, but I felt that a little James and Lily interaction is needed to strengthen James' devotion and to pique Lily's interest. If you guys have read "Game of Seduction", you know how the story is going to end up. This is the prequel, after all, but I won't spoil it for those that haven't.

Tentative update day - March 18th, 2006 (I'll try and make this one )

Next chapter will contain the Yule ball and maybe some Lucius and Narcissa. What do you want to see? Share with me your thoughts on how James, Lily and Tom's relationship should progress. In spurts and shoots, or just progress?

Thank-you to those that reviewed: luvin'it, Regi.


	7. Things Dreams are Made of

Star-crossed Lovers   
Ryo Angel  
PG 

------

Things Dreams are Made of

------

He's running away from something. Running towards something. Something bright. Something dark.

What is it?

Who is it?

He's still running, always running, never quite reaching. Sparkling emerald eyes clouded with tears; unruly brown hair damp with sweat.

He's running.

Always running.

Never quite reaching.

Running away from something; towards something.

Bright.

Dark.

What is it?

Who is he?

"Harry!" Lily bolted awake, her face damp with perspiration. "Harry?" She breathed. Her breaths came out short and ragged and she shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that suddenly descended. She looked around her and took in a couple of deep breaths as she lay back down. She turned over to face the wall, her emerald eyes wide open, shivering from the dream.

Who is he?

----

Dec. 24th, 1972 Dear Tom,

Thank you for tonight. I needed it.

----

It started slowly. She had dreams of the same boy running away, bolted awake each night calling out his name. She couldn't understand it herself and her friends are obsessed with finding out who this guy was, even though she kept on denying knowing such a fellow.

"There are no Harry's in this school, Sirius." Peter reported back to his friend, "I've asked all the houses and even the sorting hat. There simply isn't a Harry."

"He could be a muggle, you know." Remus bit down on his carrot as he turned the page on his book, 'Hogwarts: A History.' "I don't understand why he simply MUST be a wizard."

Sirius was annoyed and was tempted to rip the book out of Remus's hands, "Because this is Lily! She simply can't..."

"She IS a muggle and she DID go home last summer and she COULD have met someone." Remus put down his book, "IF she did, it's none of our business, but she DID say she doesn't know what's going on." He picked up his book again, "You'd do better if you check out whom or what is bothering her dreams."

Sirius grew thoughtful and then zoomed in on James. "Did you do anything, James?" Sirius knew about the crush James had on Lily. This may be their second year, but it was the height of the war and wizards and witches could change sides at any moment, not that Sirius thought... it can't possibly be that...

James only shrugged, looking non-perturbed, "Why would I care about that pathetic mudblood?"

The group was shocked into silence. All eyes were wide except for the thin girl that stood in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed at his words, "I would hate to sully your air with my low, impure self." Lily gritted her teeth as she walked through the crowd and made her way up the stairs to her dorm. "Can it guys; I don't want to hear it." Her only response as she weaved past them and their explanations. Isn't it enough that she didn't understand what's going with her dreams? Why can't they just leave it alone?

She sat on the window seat and stared down at the Hogwarts' grounds, her eyes narrowing as she spied two alumnae's with Severus. "Lucius and Narcissa..." Lily murmured the two perfect couple. She was staring still as they all turned and looked straight at her, their eyes shimmering with cold mirth. She waved slowly, shivering as they smiled at her, tipping their heads as they pulled the young Severus away. Blinking at the strangeness of the whole situation, she turned and got up, walking to her tabletop and running one hand along the front of her journal. Tonight.

The clatter and yells outside had her curious. When she opened her dorm door, the scene that greeted her was almost comical. James Potter had been trussed up like a ballerina, contempt shining in his eyes as his three friends pushed him towards her. "I'm sorry." He spat, anger radiating from him.

Lily's eyes glittered with hatred and she slammed the door on his face. Pick James Potter over Tom? Ha! The idea was almost laughable.

-----

Night had fallen and the atmosphere had turned festive. Time for celebration. Time for merriment. Lily wanted to shove it all up James' ass. Bloody git. The memory of what had happened earlier made her seethe. Anger raged through her and she practiced her DADA spells relentlessly, occasionally, looking up some of the darker spells to work on, knowing exactly who she wanted to test them on.

She was angry all right, up until a box arrived when all was getting ready.

She stared at her bed now, looking at her dress. "Simple and fine, made of spider's web and rainbow shine, it glitters like the dark night sky." She smiled as she read her card, "I look forward to seeing you tonight, Lily Evans. All my love... Tom." All his love... She put on her dress and her smile broadened as she twirled around. Beautiful. It clung to her small frame and flared out at her waist. Small drops of diamonds frosted her arms and Tom's present hung from her neck, the dark mark barely noticeable.

She stepped out of her room and down the stairs, her red hair blazing like a flame of hot, scorching fire. James couldn't take his eyes off her. Take that! She swayed her hips gently. And that!

Lily didn't wait for the quartet as she made her way to the main hall, her high heels clicking against the hard tiles rhythmically. She had a date tonight. With someone who seems to be falling in love with her. She stopped short at the thought of it, the revelation swirling around her. "What am I doing?" She asked herself aloud. The music was playing down the hall and though it beckoned her, she hesitated. "What am I doing?"

She ducked into a hall when she heard voices coming up from behind her. Closing the door quietly, she rests her back against the back of the door, wondering why she was meeting with Tom.

'Because you know he's perfect for you...'

He's Voldemort. He's old enough to be my grandfather...

'He sure didn't look like nobody's grandfather that night.'

I'm only 12. I shouldn't be doing this. I...

'Does it matter? He's interested in you.'

Why is he interested in me anyways? Why me of all people?

'Why not you of all people? You know you're meant for more.'

I don't want to kill anyone...

'Not even James Potter?'

"Lily."

The confused red-head snapped to attention. In the quiet of the room, his voice echoed resoundingly. "Tom." She whispered.

He stepped away from the shadows and into the light. Dressed suavely in a black tuxedo, a mask firmly in place, he extended his hand towards her. She hesitated, but he merely smiled as she fought with herself, waiting patiently for her to accept him. Slowly, she walked towards him and trembling slightly, she placed her hand in his, her head snapping up when a vision came to her. She saw the boy in her dreams again, this time, however, he stopped running. His head lifted up and she could see him clearly, breathing hard, despair in his eyes. He shook his head and with tears in his eyes, he started running again, running towards that something or someone that could comfort him. She didn't realize she was crying until she found herself flushed against Tom's embrace, his gloved hands gently brushing away her tears.

Why this vision? Who is that boy?

Her hands clutched tightly at his lapel as she wondered, too frightened to pull away from his gentle embrace; too confused to look up at him. He let her cling to him, basking in the innocent warmth that she represented in his cold, dark world. "I'm frightened." She finally whispered, ashamed of her feelings.

"Of what?" His hands were cold as they rubbed her bare back soothingly. "What is there to be afraid of?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Everything." She couldn't look him in the eye, "I'm just... I don't know." A fresh wave of tears poured out from her, "I just don't know." Why am I with you? Why does this feel so right?

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "It's all right." He bent down and swept her off her feet, letting her cling to him, turmoil mixing round and round in her head. "Everything will be okay." She felt the shift of magic that indicated that they had entered a port key, but she didn't care where he took her. It feels so safe with him. Always so safe!

She must have dozed off, because when she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by stars. Panic rushed through her as she bolted up, "Where..." Her eyes found Tom and her panic abated. "Tom."

"My sleeping beauty awakens." He walked towards her, a blood-red rose in one hand, "How do you feel?"

She closed her eyes as he ran the soft petals along her cheek and down her neck, "Better."

He smiled, "I'm glad." Darting forward, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Dance with me." He whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"Okay." She was a little breathless and a little shy as she stood, the rose that he held was now transformed into a corsage on her wrist. A soft melody played and they danced among the stars, "This feels like a dream." She whispered, resting her head on his chest, letting the music swells up in her and they swayed around the diamond sky.

He chuckled, "I assure you, you are not asleep." He spun her out and brought her back, her back to his chest, his arms around her, "You are very much awake in this dream world."

A blaze of shooting stars fell around them and an incredulous smile spread across her face, "This is what dreams are made of." She said and she rested her head against his chest. Her smile softened and her eyes grew thoughtful. She twisted herself around so that they were face to face. He looked down at her, an amused smile on his face, "You, are what dreams are made of." Her lithe arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled his head down towards her, "At least, you are what my dreams are made of." Her lips touched his just as the last shooting star flew past them. With her eyes closed and the soft warmth of his lips on hers, she made a wish.

"I love you, Lily Evans."

------

A/N: A self-reflection is good for Lily. Although I'm a little worried that it's inserted too late or too early or just not at the right spot. When I read it, it seems to throw everything off... what do you guys think?

Next chapter they will be 13/14/15 years old... so look forward to a long chapter . This also means that I won't be updating until next year. Until then!

Thank-you to those that reviewed: Rather, Regi, luvin'it.


	8. Love

Star-crossed Lovers  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

_It was interesting how things progressed after that night. Lily saw more and more of Tom and less of her friends. Every time she darted off for her dates, Remus and Sirius would frown at each other, but made no attempt to stop her. Instead, they threw themselves into the task of finding out who she was going to see, but no matter how they tried to follow her, she would always elude them. But in their anxiousness to find out who Lily was seeing, they neglected the ones they should be keeping an eye on, the one keeping company with those he should not and the one turning to the dark arts for power. _

_All this, Lily was unaware off, too preoccupied with love to care. But every blissful day spent with Tom brought her closer and closer to the despair that she dreamed of and every blissful day spent with Tom was one day more that she didn't have to worry about the stress of being a muggle among the pure. _

_Then one day, one magical January 30th day, it happened. _

"Is this for me?"

The stage was set. Candles littered the room and the fresh scent of roses and meadow dew lingered in the air. Tom wrapped his arms around her, "The world is yours if you'd only ask."

Lily laughed and she leaned back, "Oh Tom..." She closed her eyes and inhaled the perfumed air, "Everything is so perfect today."

"Then let today never end."

"It has to. It's almost midnight."

"Yes." They were silent as they stared out onto the moonlit sky. The big round moon seemed to fill the small window, blocking out the little stars who tried for their attention. When the last bell tolled the ending of the day, he softly whispered with a kiss, "Happy 16th birthday, my love."

She turned to him, "Even if it's my birthday, do you think it's all right for me to give you a gift?"

He stared at her, amusement in his eyes, "I have everything that I could ever want."

She was nervous as she stepped back, "What about this?" A single spoken word and in front of Tom stood a goddess waiting for her virginal night.

"Lily...?" Tom made no move towards her, his unspoken question hanging in the air.

"I'm sure, Tom." She stepped closer to him, "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

Amusement was back in his eyes, "Even my love?"

Her eyes were smoky as she wrapped her arms around him, "Love me then."

Dazzling lights,

Starry sky,

Diamond studs upon blacken dust.

The silky feel of hand upon cheek,

Butterfly kisses on soft yielding lips.

The shivers of lust, passion, pain,

Brings about a primal groan from deep within,

Wild and free, a fire unleashed.

Dreamers dream

Of roses wild, Dragons tame.

One touch upon heated flesh

And all shatters in ecstasy.

One sweet kiss leads to the freeing of the soul.

Icy hands on blazing skin,

Fervor moans echoing into night.

The stars dance,

The moon their light.

Beautiful, ethereal.

The sun shines on,

Eclipse

And mate.

A/N – I feel so bad! I know it's been a year and I know this chappy is so short, but it felt right to end it there. I can't promise that I will update next week, but I'll definitely update before next year! I promise!! But I'm alive! And my muse is smiling on me again!

I originally wanted to write a sex scene, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it... it'll definitely make the chapter longer, but it would spoil the beauty of her gift. So yeah... One more chappy and then I'll tie everything together with Game of Seduction... which I've been promising for a while now... Anyways, be happy! ;;


	9. Horcruxes

_It was interesting how things progressed after that night. Lily saw more and more of Tom and less of her friends. Every time she darted off for her dates, Remus and Sirius would frown at each other, but made no attempt to stop her. Instead, they threw themselves into the task of finding out who she was going to see, but no matter how they tried to follow her, she would always elude them.  
_  
"Tom..." Lily snuggled closer to him, thoughts racing in her mind.

"Hm?" A lazy smile on his lips, he gently stroke her hair, "What is it?"

"Is it true?" She asked, "About your soul?"

"What about my soul?" He continued to stroke her hair, startled with she sat up, a solemn look on her face. He looked at her expectantly

"They say that you've locked it away in Horcruxes?"

Tom looked at her in surprise, "Why would you think that?"

"That's the rumour. That's why you can't be killed. That's why..." His finger to her lips silenced her.

"I can't be killed because I am never with them physically." He explained gently, "It was always a shadow that follows the Death Eaters as they made their killings. As for my soul..." He held his hand, palm facing up, "Animus Appereo." A green glow in the form of a snake appeared, "This is my soul." He let it flicker before he closed his palm and it disappeared. "Look inside yourself," He placed her hand over his heart, "Am I any less mortal than you?"

Lily felt his heart beat and slowly shook her head, her eyes troubled, "Why do you not age?" She whispered, "You are 44 years older than me. You..."

"Had the great fortune of acquiring an elixer mader from the sorceror's stone." He finished for her. Before she could ask what it was, he took her hands in his, "Know this," He said seriously, "My soul is intact. You have seen it. Regardless of what others think, know that I am whole."

Lily sighed in relief and then smiled, "I believe you Tom." She snuggled back into his embrace, "I'm sorry I questioned you..."

"What brought this on?" He asked, "Who told you about horcruxes?"

"Everyone's been talking about them. It's been said that you had split yourself up and that's why you can't be killed. James especially was..." She drifted off, flinching as his arms tightened around her.

"James Potter?" He asked softly, "You believe him?"

Lily didn't know how to answer him and instead asked him the question that's been burning in her for the past three years, "Why me, Tom? Why a muggle witch of all the pureblood's in the world? Why me?"

He didn't answer for a long while, "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!" Lily sat up again, staring at him with wide eyes, "I want the truth. If this is all a elaborate trick to kill me, I want to know why me of all the witches in the world."

Tom chuckled at her imagination and sat up to face her. He finally gave a soft sigh followed by a smile as he looked at her. Green eyes blazing, her red-hair tumbled over her shoulder, mussed up by their night together. "I love you, Lily."

"Don't try to change the subject, Tom..." Lily started to rise, "If you won't tell me..."

His hand took hers and she settled down, "I just want you to know that I love you. It's you and no one else that has my heart."

"Tom..."

He shook his head, "Listen to me, Lily. Are you listening?"

She nodded, settling down to hear what he has to say.

"Before all of this. During my schooling in Hogwarts, there was a young half-muggle witch named Elizabeth. She had a quiet, but very determined spirit and her eyes were set on me."

_He raped her. James' father raped Elizabeth. I suppose it might have been his right... no. Even if he was her husband, he had no right to it. Is being a pureblood worth so much to her father? To marry his only daughter off to a bastard like James' father? Poor Tom. To avenge her, he would destroy everyone in his path. To destroy muggles to draw them out. The purebloods. To bleed them as they had bled him. To destroy their hopes and dreams and love just as they had destroyed his._

My poor Tom.  
  
A/N - So now you all know. This is NOT canon. The fact that Lily and Tom are together attest to that. With that said, the next chapter will merge the Star Crossed Lovers with Game of Seduction (I can just hear the Yay's! in the background ^^). If you have yet to read it, I suggest you read it now. At least the last 3 chapters. Don't worry, you have time. It took me over a year to write this much...

Until next time, my dear readers.


End file.
